Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures. This has also unmarked spoilers for the series. Tropes *'3D Effects, 2D Cartoon '- ''They are everywhere. Especially during underwater scenes in ''Seas of Monsters, The Giant Delta, Monster Whale ''and ''Life at Its Origins, since most of the prehistoric sea creatures were rendered in computer-animation. **Dexter's own laboratory was rendered mostly in computer-animation, when compared to the original show's 2D design. **Scarlett the Spinosaurus shifted from 2-D into computer-animation during underwater scenes. *'Action Girl' - Ms. Bellum fights off a pride of American lions in Feathered Forest. **In the same episode, Ms. Keane fights off Sedusa to save her husband, Professor Utonium. *'Action Prologue' - The entire series starts off with an unnamed Tyrannosaurus fighting an unnamed Triceratops. After all that, the Triceratops wins the fight and the Tyrannosaurus ''loses, before shifting to present day during Ms. Keane's class field trip at the Townsville Natural History Museum. *'Actor Allusion''' - Billy West, one of the voice actors for Bugs Bunny, voices Buddy the eastern cottontail. Buddy also shares the same personality of Bugs. **Gilbert Gottfried, the voice of Iago from Aladdin, voices another parrot by the name of Percy. **This is a third time Grey DeLisle and Tara Strong interact with each other (The first two were an average kid and an evil babysitter, and a reformed assassin and an abusive mother.) and in this case, a mother Dakotaraptor and her chick. *'Adaptation Dye-Job' - Mandark's duck was yellow in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, she was colored white as yellow only occur in ducklings. *'Adaptation Species Change' - Dexter's monkey was a generic brown monkey in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, he is a white-headed capuchin. **Ginger, Robin Synder's pet cat, was a yellow striped cat compared to her Siamese cat counterpart. *'Adaptational Badass' - Ms. Keane takes this into a whole new level. *'Adaptational Villainy' - Mandark is a straight-up villian instead of being Affably Evil. *'Always a Bigger Fish' - Just before the alpha dire wolf could finish off Fang, Lihua the Yutyrannus shows up and eats the alpha dire wolf to save the saber-tooth cat's life. *'Anachronism Stew' - In Seas of Monsters, Lythronax is seen hunting a herd of Claosaurus. The problem is that Lythronax ''didn't exist until 80.6 million BC. **''Sandstorm ''merges the Djadochta Formation with the Nemegt Formation. *'And the Adventure Continues''' - At the very end of Back from Extinction, Dexter and Blossom both walk to the time portal to continue their adventures, then followed by Dee Dee, Beau, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Chester, Bullet, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and Percy. *'Animal Talk' - Most of the animals can talk to one another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles, who has an ability to talk to them. *'Animation Bump' - The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. *'Animesque' - For all the animal characters (Sans Bullet the squirrel). *'Art-Shifted Sequel' - To the movie-quality traditional animation style. *'Ascended Extra' - Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest, as well as being Dexter's best friend. Bunny, Bullet, Robin, Mike, Lalavava and Soyen were also originally one shot characters. **Ms. Keane also counts as Professor Utonium's new wife. **Princess Morbucks also counts as well. *'Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny! '- During In the Beginning, Diana and Dave, along with a pack of Acheroraptor, were seen feeding on a dead Torosaurus. Then, they hear Dee Dee screaming as she gets kidnapped by Mandark. Only Diana and Dave have left the carcass to see what happened. The Acheroraptor ''pack, however, spot a ''Cimolestes passing by and chase it. *'Babies Ever After' - Benjamin and Tina the thylacines have little cub-like joeys at the end of Back from Exticntion. *'Back for the Finale' - Many dinosaurs and other extinct animals (as well as present-day animals) return from previous episodes in Back from Extinction. *'Back from the Dead' - Bunny returns as a normal Powerpuff Girl. *'The Bad Guy Wins' - Although Big Al the Allosaurus escaped to the present with Dexter and Blossom's team, Sauron the Saurophaganax still won, took over Big Al's turf and killed Big Al's friend, Terence the Torvosaurus. *'Bears are Bad News' - In Feathered Forest, a short-faced bear chases Bubbles, Bunny, Bullet, Dee Dee and Beau into Ms. Sara Bellum's office, only to get sourrounded by a pride of American lions. *'Beware My Stinger Tail' - Sophie the Stegosaurus, as well as Ankylosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Miragaia and Shunosaurus. *'Beware of the Nice Ones' - Koroleva may be the kindest leader of her woolly mammoth herd. But if you harm her calf, Koroleva will trample you down. *'Big Good' - Ms. Sara Bellum. And Black Beauty the Tyrannosaurus. *'Big-Bad Ensemble' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks were this for the most of the series, as well as the Indominus Rex and HIM in the two-part finale, Back from Extinction. Other antangonists include: **The Eurasian cave lions and cave hyenas in Ice and Snow **The alpha dire wolf in Land of the Sabertooth and Feathered Forest **Karawi the megalania in Down Under **The Tarbosaurus in Sandstorm **Bruce the Carcharodontosaurus in The Giant Delta **Meg the megalodon in Monster Whale **Ruth the Gorgosaurus ''in ''Lost in Dinosaur Park **The Dinofelis and the African buffalo herd in Finding Dee Dee **Sauron the Saurophaganax in Jurassic All-Stars *'Bittersweet Ending' - Much of Townsville has been destroyed by Indominus Rex and HIM. But after Indominus Rex and HIM were defeated for good, the animals, both living and extinct, take over Townsville and they're left in the hands of Dexter, Blossom and their human friends. In the same time, the animals accept each other's differences and now have a way to communicate with humans, allowing them to speak in the animals' own languages. *'Bloodless Carnage' - There is a lack of blood here when it comes to animal violence, as well as predator vs prey battles and predators fighting other predators. *'The Bus Came Back' - Mee Mee and Lee Lee return after their last appearance in Dexter's Laboratory season 2. **Nana the Triceratops,'' Buckman the ''Megaloceros ''stag and two does, Pete the ''Pteranodon, Karawi the megalania, Tessa the Therizinosaurus, Scarlett the Spinosaurus, Devina the Dimetrodon, Preston and Penelope the Parasaurolophus ''pair, Sophie the ''Stegosaurus and Lyle the Camarasaurus ''all return in ''Back from Extinction. *'Butt-Monkey' - Dexter himself. Also, Raphy the dodo. *'Call A Smeerp a 'Rabbit'' - Dee Dee refers an Elasmotherium as a giant unicorn. Which is actually true, since Elasmotherium ''has a very long horn on its head, similar to that of an unicorn. **Professor Utonium calls Mel the ''Gigantopithecus a bigfoot. *'The Cameo' - Mac and Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in Feathered Forest as they hear Bubbles' various animal calls to the animals from the previous episode that rampage Townsville as she annouces the fight duel between Fang and the alpha of the dire wolf pack. They (Mac and Frankie) reappear at the end of Back from Extinction. **Big Dog and Little Dog from Two Stupid Dogs also make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance. **Indominus Rex from Jurassic World makes a guest appearance as the main antangonist of Back from Extinction. **And of course, there's the TV Puppet Pals. Appearing in Feathered Forest ''before their show got interrupted by a news flash where La Brea animals rampage all over Townsville. **A poster of the Justice Friends is seen on Dexter's room, as well as the poster of Samurai Jack and Ashi. **Lance and Ilana from ''Sym-Bionic Titan ''appear out of nowhere during the final battle in ''Back from Extinction, Part 2. *'Canine Companion' - Dexter has Chester the Chinese crested dog as his lab assistant. *'Canon Foreigner' - Many of the animal characters, such as Percy the African grey parrot and Chester the Chinese crested dog. *'Carnivore Confusion' - As mentioned above, almost all the animals, predator and prey, are capable of sentience and talk to each other. Yet, predators are shown eating prey onscreen, even though the predator is either hero or villian. *'Cats are Mean' - Averted with Fang, Valentino and Ginger. Played straight with White Kitty, as well as Eurasian cave lion, American lion, scimitar cat and Dinofelis. Thylacoleo ''and Thylacosmilus'', though not cats, fit this trope. *'The Cavalry' - In Jurassic All-Stars, Stan activates the time portal, as he, along with Diana, Dave, Vinney and Julie, arrive in the Jurassic America and help Dexter and Blossom's team and Big Al to escape from Sauron. *'Character Narrator' - The Tom Kenny narrator sadly isn't heard, but Opal the barn owl narrates both the opening of the first episode and the ending of the last episode. *'Cliffhanger' - Land of the Sabertooth ends with the La Brea animals coming out of the time portal and stampede to Townsville with the dire wolf pack still looking for Fang. *'Cloudcuckoolander' - Hal the Halszkaraptor. *'Crossover' - Mixed with dinosaurs! *'Cruel Elephant' - In Feathered Forest, Dexter, Blossom and Fang come across an American mastodon attacking a Columbian mammoth and her calf. Fang lets out a roar to stop the mastodon from harming them, but both the mastodon and the Columbian mammoth decide to attack him instead. *'Cunning Like a Fox' - Reynard the red fox. *'Dark Resprise' - The dark, melancholy orchestrated versions of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory theme songs are heard near the end of Back from Extinction. It turns into a Triumphant Reprise 'where all the animals, living and extinct, can live together in peace. *'Darker and Edgier - This crossover series is a lot darker than the original two shows. Which is why the series was rated TV-PG. *'Darkest Hour' - In Back from the Extinction, the entire city of Townsville has been destroyed, the Indominus Rex and her goons have killed almost all the towncitizens and the city itself falls under HIM's rule. *'A Day in the Limelight' - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are the main focus in Feathered Forest. **Dee Dee and Beau are the main focus in Down Under ''and Finding Dee Dee''. **''Life at its Origins'' focuses more on Stan the Tyrannosaurus and Diana the Dakotaraptor than the main cast's adventure in the Cambrian seas to find an Anomalocaris. **In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Bullet was stayed behind with Percy, Buddy, Opal, Reynard, Valentino and Ginger to guard the Powerpuff Girls' house while the main cast is in the Late Cretaceous Canada, after Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane left for a night date. But, when Buddy got kidnapped by Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys, Bullet and her friends have a rescue mission, with the help of the two spies in their black bodysuits, that are really Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane in disguise. ** The stars of Super Gatorland are actually Martha and Paul the passenger pigeons, not Deinosuchus. *'Demoted to Dragon' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks became this as Indominus Rex becomes the main antangonist of Back from Extinction. **Sedusa is this in Feathered Forest, while the main antagonist in that episode is the alpha dire wolf. *'Despair Event Horizon' - Martha and Paul the passenger pigeons became this after hearing Professor Utonium's story of their species' extinction. *'Disappeared Dad' - Dave's father, who is also Diana's mate, got killed by a bull Triceratops while hunting. And meanwhile, all of Dave's siblings were eaten by some unnamed alvarezsaurids before he was even hatched. *'Disney Villain Death' - One of the cave hyenas falls off a cliff along with Beau. Then, Buttercup flies down and saves Beau from the plumment. *'Dumb Blonde' - Both Dee Dee and Bubbles qualify. *'Dumb Dodo Bird' - Raphy the dodo. *'Earn Your Happy Ending' - At the end of Back from Extinction, Part 2, Dexter finally gets loved by his sister Dee Dee, and her boyfriend Beau. This is because how much Dee Dee cared for her little brother. He even gets the kiss from his own girlfriend, Blossom. **Same goes for the dinosaurs and other extinct animals that can finally live together with the present-day animals. *'Escaped Animal Rampage '- The subplot of Feathered Forest ''where Dexter and Blossom's team round up the La Brea animals that rampage Townsville, with the help of Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs''' - Including James Woods-voiced Tyrannosaurus rex ''as one of the good guys! *'Everything's Better with Penguins '- ''Spheniscus urbinai ''are the giant Miocene cousins of Magellanic penguins. ''Back from Extinction ''features more penguins, from ''Kairuku ''to gentoos. Though not penguins, ''Hesperornis and great auks may count. *'Evil Counterpart' - Indominus Rex to Black Beauty. *'Expy' - Buddy is a complete expy of Bugs Bunny. *'Fake-Out Opening' - Bullet's introduction in the first episode. First, Buddy and his rabbit friends were chased by Reynard the fox. Then, Bullet shows up, lures the fox into the tree and Reynard got hit. Suddenly, Bullet sees a Cooper's hawk chasing a flock of house sparrows and Bullet does knifehand strike in the hawk's head. The Cooper's hawk falls down to the ground, a victory for Bullet and then, Percy says “Cut!” and is amazed about Bullet's training. And turns out that Buddy and Reynard are really just Bullet's friends. Lampshaded by the hawk. Cooper's Hawk: “It was all just an act?” *'Family-Unfriendly Death' - Sauron the Saurophaganax bites Terence the Torvosaurus in the neck and kills him. **One of the woolly mammoths got trapped in a frozen lake and the cave hyenas proceed to eat her alive. **Storm the Tylosaurus emerges out of the water and eats one of the Pteranodon. Hmmm..... that scene looks similar to Jurassic World. *'Fantastic Nature Reserve' - The animals that returned to the present with Dexter and Blossom's team and stayed in Dexter's laboratory are Stan and Sue the pair of Tyrannosaurus, Diana the mother Dakotaraptor and her chick Dave, Penny the Purgatorius, a herd of woolly mammoths, Fang the saber-tooth cat, Martha and Paul the pair of passenger pigeons, Lihua the Yutyrannus, Pascal the Psittacosaurus, a pack of Sinosauropteryx, Benjamin and Tyler the thylacine brothers, Vinney and Julie the pair of Velociraptor, Hal the Halszkaraptor, Samson the Styracosaurus, Gwladys the Gastornis, Leif the Leptictidium, Vincent the Volaticotherium, Archie the Anchiornis, an unnamed Anomalocaris, Sudan the northern white rhinoceros and his mate, and Big Al the Allosaurus. Dexter and Blossom's team also brought back Bushie the Senegal bushbaby they found from Pleistocene Africa. *'Fantastic Racism' - The conflict between living animals and extinct animals has been discussed, so much. Especially in Back from Extinction. *'Feathered Fiend' - Teratornis, Sinornithosaurus, Latenivenatrix, Utahraptor and Keleken. *'Final Battle' - Happens in Back from Extinction, Part 2 where Dexter, Blossom and their friends, as well as living and extinct animals, are in a big battle with Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Indominus Rex and the others. *'Five-Man Band' - From episode 9 and onwards, we got a T. rex and his team of raptors. **'The Leader' - Stan, a Tyrannosaurus. **'The Lancer' - Diana, a Dakotaraptor. **'The Smart Guy' - Vinney, a Velociraptor. **'The Big Guy' - Dave, a Dakotaraptor chick who has the strongest bite. **'The Chick '- Julie, another Velociraptor who is Vinney's mate. *'Fluffy Tamer' - Bubbles is known to tame dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. Dee Dee also tames thylacines. *'Funny Background Event' - During the climax of Finding Dee Dee, Dexter and Blossom's team were seen fighting a herd of African buffalo to save Dee Dee, with the help of Sudan the northern white rhincoeros. In the background, the aforementioned buffalo invade a honey badger's turf and the honey badger tries to attack one of them, with a greater honeyguide hovering above him. *'Genius Ditz' - Dee Dee. *'Giant Flyer' - Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon (males only) and Pelagornis. *'Grand Finale' - Back from Extinction. *'Grounded Forever' - Near the end of Back from Extinction, Princess Morbucks got caught by her father and grounds her for the rest of her life. And meanwhile, Mandark and Lalavava get grabbed by Oceanbird and Windbear as they about to teach them a lesson that'll never forget. Mandark's duck: “Sayonara, Mandark!” *'Halfway Plot Switch' - The plot of Super Gatorland is about Dexter and Blossom's team adventures in the Late Cretaceous Texas to encounter a Deinosuchus, and then the rest of the plot is about Dexter and Blossm, along with Bubbles and Bullet, giving Martha and Paul the passenger pigeons a tour of the modern world. *'Happily Adopted '- The Rowdyruff Boys were all adopted by Ms. Sara Bellum at the end of Back from Extinction. *'Happily Married' - Professor Utonium is married to Ms. Keane piror to the events of the first episode. *'Headbutting Pachy' - Patchy the Pachycephalosaurus. *'Heel-Face Turn' - The Rowdyruff Boys were originally henchmen to Mandark or Princess Morbucks. But during Back from Extinction, after they heard that Mandark and Princess Morbucks make a deal with HIM and Indominus Rex, the Rowdyruff Boys escape, joining Dexter for and Blossom's side and eventually reform themselves. *'Heinous Hyena' - A clan of cave hyenas chase Buttercup and Beau. Then, they help the Eurasian cave lions to take down the mammoths together. *'Herbivores are Friendly' - Averted, BIG TIME! From badass sauropods to rampaging ceratopsians to raging proboscideans. *'Hero Killer' - Both the dire wolf pack (to Fang) and Sauron the Saurophaganax (to Big Al). *'Heroic Sacrifice' - Terence pushes out Big Al before he was killed by Sauron. *'Intermission' - Each episode has a brief, educational intermission (and the segment after the episode's ending) focuses on two species of extinct animal, hosted by Dr. Scott Sampson. The episodes in question were: **''In the Beginning'': Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops **''Ice and Snow'': Woolly mammoth and Megaloceros **''Seas of Monsters'': Tylosaurus and Pteranodon **''Land of the Sabertooth'': Saber-tooth cat and Dire wolf **''Feathered Forest'': Short-faced bear and Yutyrannus **''Bug World'': Arthropleura and Meganeura **''Down Under'': Thylacine and Megalania **''Super Gatorland'': Deinosuchus and Passenger pigeon **''Sandstorm'': Velociraptor and Therizinosaurus **''The Giant Delta'': Spinosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus **''Amphibian Swamp'': Diplocaulus and Dimetrodon **''Monster Whale'': Livyatan and Megalodon **''Lost in Dinosaur Park'': Parasaurolophus ''and Styracosaurus'' **''Volcanic Forest'': Gastornis and Leptictidium **''Night of the Little Critters'': Volaticotherium and Anchiornis **''Life at Its Origins'': Anomalocaris and Dakotaraptor **''Finding Dee Dee'': Australopithecus and Northern white rhinoceros **''Jurassic All-Stars'': Allosaurus and Brachiosaurus **''Back from Extinction, Part 1'': Stegosaurus and Dodo **''Back from Extinction, Part 2'': Carnotaurus and Animal conservation *'Interspecies Romance' - Hal the Halszkaraptor ''seems to have a crush on Mandark's duck. *'Jerk with A Heart of Gold''' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus. Also, Mitch is this and being Buttercup's crush. *'Knight of Cerebus' - The alpha dire wolf. **Also, Sauron the Saurophaganax. **Indominus Rex as well. *'Laughably Evil' - Compared to other villians, Bruce the Carcharodontosaurus has some funny moments, especially his hunting failures. *'A Lizard Named "Liz"' - Raphy's name is a reference to the dodo's scientific name, Raphus cucullatus. And also, Meg the megalodon. *'Malicious Monitor Lizard' - Karawi the megalania, or Varanus priscus. *'Mama Bear' - A mother Maiasaura protects her newly-hatched babies from Ruth the Gorgosaurus. Also, when the Quetzalcoatlus attempts to harm Dave the Dakotaraptor chick, his mother, Diana, jumps out from the foliage and attacks the Quetzalcoatlus out of nowhere. *'Mammoths Mean Ice Age' - Episode 2, Ice and Snow, marks the debut of Koroleva and her herd of woolly mammoths. *'Maniac Monkeys' - In Finding Dee Dee, Bubbles, Bunny and Bullet get chased by a troop of Dinopithecus. *'The Marvelous Deer' - Buckman the Megaloceros stag. *'Megalodon' - The main antangonist in Monster Whale. *'Misplaced Wildlife' - Lost in Dinosaur Park mixes Dinosaur Park Formation fauna with Two Medicine Formation fauna. **''The Giant Delta'' also mixes Kem Kem Beds Formation fauna with Elrhaz Formation and Bahariya Formation fauna. And also, some of the animals have already died out before Spinosaurus was around. Examples include Ouranosaurus and Suchomimus. *'Mistaken for an Imposter' - In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys kidnap Buddy by mistaking him for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. *'Moby Schtick' - The plot of Monster Whale is about Dexter and Blossom's team encountering a Livyatan, along with a megalodon. *'Multi-Part Episode' - The two-part series finale, Back from Extinction. **The two episodes, Land of the Sabertooth and Feathered Forest, focues on the conflict between Fang the saber-tooth cat and a pack of dire wolves. *'Mythology Gag' **Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys mistake Buddy for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. Dexter himself was transformed into a rabbit by Dee Dee in one of the Dexter's Lab episodes of What A Cartoon. **This isn't the first time Sedusa fights one of the Powerpuff Girls' allies (in this case, Ms. Keane) in Feathered Forest. Sedusa fights Ms. Bellum in a Powerpuff Girls episode, Something's A Ms. **Diana the Dakotaraptor has the same plumage as the hawk from The Powerpuff Girls episode, Stray Bullet. *'Never Smile at the Crocodile' - Borealosuchus, Quinkana, Deinosuchus, Piscogavialis, Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni, Sarcosuchus, Voay, Purussaurus ''and ''Kaprosuchus. Modern crocodilians also count. *'Nice, Mean and Inbetween' - There's Dave (Nice), Stan (Mean) and Diana (Inbetween). *'No Name Given' - The lead cave hyena, the male Eurasian cave lion, the short-faced bear, the Sinornithosaurus, the Diplocaulus, the Tarbosaurus, an Anomalocaris ''and a ''Titanoboa. *'Noble Bird of Prey' - Paige the peregrine falcon. *'Non-Standard Character Design' - All designs for animals were realistically drawn when compared to the human characters' more cartoony designs. **Bullet the squirrel is the only animal character to remain a cartoony design, when compared to the more realistic squirrels. *'Only Friend' - Terence the Torvosaurus was Big Al's only friend before we was killed by Sauron the Saurophaganax. *'Only Sane Man' - Beau and to lesser extent, Blossom. And Ms. Sara Bellum. *'The Other Darrin' - Dexter is voiced by Candi Milo in this crossover series, due to his original voice actress, Christine Cavanaugh, died in 2014. And also, Bunny is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *'Out of Focus' - Dexter's mom and dad have a lot less screentime than Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. *'The Owl-Knowing One' - Opal the barn owl. *'Panthera Awesome' - Fang the saber-tooth cat. And the Caspian tiger. *'Pensieve Flashback' - A flashback in Life at Its Origins shows Stan the Tyrannosaurus as a hatchling as he saves Diana the Dakotaraptor chick and her sisters from a bully Tyrannosaurus hatchling and his Anzu friend. *'Polly Wants a Microphone' - Percy, an African grey parrot who can talk. And he is the only animal that can be understood by humans, due to his talking ability. *'Predator Turned Protector' - At the start of Ice and Snow, Buddy gets chased by a rottweiler. Suddenly, Reynard shows up and saves Buddy from the rottweiler. But, the rottweiler snaps and starts to chase Buddy and Reynard, and then the rabbit and the fox escape into a hole which is actually one of Dexter's laboratory's emergency exits. *'Ptero-Soarer' - Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus and among others are all protrayed as quadrupedal. *'Put on the Bus' - The Mayor of Townsville is completely absent in the entire series, and Ms. Sara Bellum takes over the Mayor's role. **All the Powerpuff Girls villians (sans Princess Morbucks, the Rowdyruff Boys, White Kitty, Sedusa and HIM) are completely absent too. *'Raptor Attack' - Diana and Dave the Dakotaraptor, Vinney and Julie the Velociraptor and Hal the Halszkaraptor. ''This is averted as all maniraptors are feathered. *'Rascally Rabbit''' - Buddy the eastern cottontail. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni' - Dexter and Blossom. *'Retired Badass' - Samson the Styracosaurus was a great fighter against large predatory theropods, but now, he is using his long horn and frill to show off other dinosaurs. *'Rhino Rampage' - Sudan the northern white rhincoeros, as well as Elasmotherium, Coelodonta and Paraceratherium. Ceratopisans, like Triceratops and Styracosaurus, also count. *'Savage Wolves' - A pack of dire wolves pose a big threat to Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Scooby-Doo Doors' - The sequence in Down Under has Dee Dee, Beau and the thylacines being chased by Karawi during a forest bushfire. *'Screw This, I'm Outta Here' - In Back from Extinction, Professor Utonium kindly asks Dexter's mom and dad to join the battle. But, Dexter's mom and dad have a bus to catch and Dexter's mom tells Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane to take care of Dexter and Dee Dee for them. *'Seldom Seen Species' - Mixes with Loads and Loads of Characters. *'Shared Universe' - The characters of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory both live in the same universe. *'Ship Tease' - Dexter/Blossom. *'Shout Out' **At the start of Life at Its Origins, Stan the Tyrannosaurus is seen feeding on raw goat meat. That's a Jurassic Park reference. **Episode 3 shares the same title as Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Sea of Monsters. Expect the creatures here are Niobrara fauna rather than Greek sea monsters. **Most of the episodes reference scenes of such paleodocumentaries such as Walking With Dinosaurs, Walking With Beasts, Walking With Monsters, Chased by Dinosaurs, Chased by Sea Monsters, Dinosaur Revolution, When Dinosaurs Roamed America, Monsters We Met, Planet Dinosaur, Dinosaur Planet ''(2003) and ''Prehistoric Park. **Reynard says this line: "Who's gonna save Buddy? The Kids Next Door?" *'Shown Their Work' - All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. **Scarlett the Spinosaurus is correctly protrayed as a huge, semi-aquatic theropod. **Herbivorous Gastornis. **A mob of Procoptodon were seen running away from the bushfire rather than hopping. **Sue the Tyrannosaurus is a lot bigger than Stan. **''Finding Dee Dee'' correctly protrays Hippopotamus gorgops and its modern day cousin, Hippopotamus amphibius, as hazordous threats to the main cast. **Woolly mammoths, along with their cousins, Columbian mammoths, American mastodons and African bush elephants, are shown stomping their feet to communicate with each other. **Hadrosaurs, like Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus, were seen walking on four legs and running on two legs. *'Small Taxonomy Pools' - Completely averted. Binturong? Anzu? Protemnodon? Messelastur? Seymouria? Anancus? Yi qi?! Did The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory ''have these animals? *'Smelly Skunk''' - In Land of the Sabertooth, the one of the dire wolves chases a striped skunk into the bushes and almost got sprayed. Alpha Dire Wolf: “Rule number 2 of hunting: Do not hunt prey that can fight back!” *'Snakes are Sinister' - In Back from Extinction, a Titanoboa (referred to as a giant anaconda) attacks Dexter's mom and dad before Dexter saves them from being eaten. *'Speaks Fluent Animal' - Bubbles has that ability. However in Down Under, Dee Dee makes an attempt to talk to the thylacine brothers in their own vocalizations. And then, the thylacines understood her. Later on, Beau starts to speak thylacine. **In Finding Dee Dee, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and Percy end up in Dexter's laboratory filled with dinosaurs and other extinct animals. In order to talk to them, Percy tells Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane to speak in the animals' own languages. *'Spy Catsuit' - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane wear their shiny, black bodysuits in Lost in Dinosaur Park and then again in Back from Extinction. *'Stock Dinosaurs' - Everything from Tyrannosaurus to Triceratops ''to ''Velociraptor to Apatosaurus. *'Suddenley Voiced' - Bullet the squirrel, the two cats Valentino and Ginger, and Mandark's duck. Indominus Rex, too. *'Theme Naming' - Fang the saber-tooth cat is named after one of its saber-shaped canine teeth. *'Those Two Guys' - Buddy the eastern cottontail and Reynard the red fox. Predator and prey as best friends forever. *'Threatening Shark' - Meg the megalodon. And also, there's Cretoxyrhina, Scapanorhynchus, Squalicorax and the broad-tooth mako. *'Time Travel' - Complete with a portal to prehistoric worlds! *'Token Good Teammate' - Mandark's duck is this compared to the rest of Mandark's team. *'Took A Level in Kindness' - Dee Dee is this, because of how much she cared for her little brother. *'Two-Act Structure' ''- The first half of Finding Dee Dee'' takes place in Pliocene Africa and the second half takes place in Pleistocene Africa. *'Tyrannosaurus rex' - Stan, Sue and their two hatchlings. And then, there's the T. rex Big Good, Black Beauty. *'The Unintelligible' - Dexter's monkey, yet can be understood by other animals. *'Vile Villain, Saccharine Show' - Indominus Rex has to be the most violent and dangerous villian ever. *'Villian Team-Up' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks. *'Vitriolic Best Buds' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus ''and Diana the ''Dakotaraptor. *'We Will Meet Again' - Karawi the megalania says this after Dee Dee, Beau and the thylacines escape from the bushfire in Down Under. Then, he came back in Back from Extinction ''as one of Mandark's minions. *'Wham Line''' - In Back from Extinction: Blossom: “Animals, extinct and endangered, must work together.” *'Would Hurt a Child' - Some of the prehistoric animals will attempt to hurt or even kill the main characters. For example, Karawi the megalania tries to kill Dee Dee and Beau by delivering a venomous bite. And also, a clan of cave hyenas attempt to kill Beau and Buttercup. *'You Have Failed Me' - In Back from Extinction, Mandark tells his duck to fly off and never show her face again. So, she joins the escaping Rowdyruff Boys. Tearjerker *Professor Utonium's story of the passenger pigeon in Super Gatorland. *Terence the Torvosaurus' death in Jurassic All-Stars. Nightmare Fuel *A lot of prehistoric creatures with scary features, such as Xiphactinus and Kaprosuchus. *The scene where Sauron kills Terence onscreen after saving Big Al's life. Heartwarming *Any scene where Dee Dee and Beau reunite and hug each other. *Speaking of Dee Dee, she always care for her little brother, Dexter. Funny *The scene where Patchy the Pachycephalosaurus head-butting Stan the T. rex's leg. YMMV *'Awesome Art' - There's the reason why this crossover series is praised, due to having realisticly drawn animals interacting with cartoony human characters. *'Friendly Fandom' - Fans of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory adore the crossover series. *'X Meets Y' - The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory meet Primeval meets'' Jurassic World.'' **Or The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory meet Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them with dinosaurs and other extinct animals. Trivia *'Talking to Himself' - Any scene where Ms. Keane and Sedusa fighting each other is really Jennifer Hale arguing to herself. *'What Could Have Been' - There are three episodes that were completely scrapped featuring the fauna of the Ischigualasto Formation like Eoraptor and Saurosuchus, the fauna of the Kimmeridge Clay Formation like Pliosaurus and Juratyrant and the fauna of the White River Formation like Hyaenodon, Archaeotherium and Megacerops. Category:Tropes